Fated
by erin88993
Summary: No matter how hard he fights it he cant resist her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story to be published on fanfiction so please R&R. This is my version of Fallen, though I can not take all the credit for it. My friend China had came up with the names and some of the story line. Hope you enjoy the story!

POV Sirla...  
Im in the park and it is way past midnight, don't ask why im here because I really don't know. I was drawn here tonight, though by what I do not know. I've been here thousands of times before, but never at night. Its creepy. Im just getting ready to go back home as fast as I can, when I see something. Its a person, a guy. I hide behind the nearest tree and peek around it. Man, he is the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. " what are you doing here" someone whispers in my ear. I jump and whirl around to see my friend Arriane. " jeez, you scared me" I said. "I can tell" Arriane giggles. "So are you going to tell me what your doing here so late for?". "Oh...ummm" I stumble not wanting here to know the reason was out here, but unfortunatly I cant hide anything from her because she looks behind me and sees the mystery man. "Whats he doing here?" she asks surprised. I stare at her in shock "You know him?" Arriane almost growls "yeah... I've known him for a long time we used to go to the same reform school before I came here. I wonder what he's doing here? Come on lets get back to school before we get caught.". She takes my hand and starts dragging me back to school. Reluctantly I follow, only because I cant afford to be caught sneaking out again.

the next morning...

I'm walking across the quad on my way to my next class when I see him, the guy from last night. He turns and cathes my eye, I stare at him. I cant help it I just cant seem to pull my gaze away from him, that is until I'm shoved into the fence next to me... hard. "Hey watch it!" She turns around and I know her all to well. She has seemed to hate me since the day I showed up here at this stupid reform school. Tattiana, but she goes by Tat. "watch what?" she sneers. " all I see is a little worm, why don't you watch where you're going and stay out of my way." She gives me a dirty look then stalks off. "Wow pissed the queen bitch already today?" Arriane comes and helps me off the fence. "Yeah, but I don't know why this time." I glance back across the quad looking for mystery guy, but he isn't there anymore. "His name is Entla by the way." "Huh...w-who are you talking about?" I ask nervously. "The lover boy you keep staring at." "H-how do you know I was looking for him?" I ask. " Oh please, its written all over your face." I blush and look away from her. " If I were you I'd get over him, he's bad knews." "What, why?" I ask her. "Hes an ass, if he's with a girl he pays little attention to her, he just uses her and throws her to the curb. He acts like hes frickin bipolar, thats how moody he is. Just do me a favor and stay away from him, hes seriously bad news." she just looks at me like she knows more than what she is saying.

bell rings...

"Come on lets get to class" She takes my arm and drags me to first period.

POV Entla I've been i this stupid school for two weeks now, and its getting harder and harder to avoid her. The force is just too strong I don't know how much longer I can ignore her, espeacially since her and her friend Kiara seem to be stalking me. Just then Mr. T claps his hands together getting the classes attention. " Ok class, there is going to be a project due monday that is going to be worth a quarter of your grade" The class groans. " And just for that I will be assigning your partners for you." He starts raddling off partners and when he comes to my name I almost fall out of my chair. "Entla and Sirla..." What! I cant be partners with her, ugh I turn around and she looks just as shocked as I feel. She glances at me and smiles at me. I quickly turn back around and face the front again. Mr. T is explaining the details of the project for the rest of the period. As soon as the bell rings I run out the door before she can come up to me. I know I'm being an ass but I just cant face her right now.

Please tell me what you think so far plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Plz R&R ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

later that night in library...

POV Sirla When I got to the library I didn't see Entla. He had sent me a note telling me to meet him here. But I do see Kiara and Arriane sitting at a table working on their project. "Hey guys" I say as I walk over to them. "hey, what you doing here?" Kiara asks "That project for Mr.T, I was supposed to meet Entla here but as you can see... he's not here." Arriane snorts "no suprise there." " Why do you say that?" I ask. "Because I know him and thats the way he is." She replies. "Fine if he wont come to me I'll just go to him". "That might not be such a good idea" She says. "And why not?" I retort. "Because he already thinks you and Kiara are stalkers". "How do you know he thinks we're stalkers?" I ask. "Cuz... he said so." I just stare at her. " I don't care what he thinks I am, we have to work on this project so I'm going to find him". I go off in search of him.

I'm walking down the hall towards Entla's room. I stop right outside his door. Ok, I can do this. I raise my hand to knock, then drop it. ugh, I can't do this. So I just turn and start back down the hallway when I hear a door open. I turn to look to see who it is when I see Tat coming out of Entla's room. What the hell! She spots me, then she smirks and gives a little wave and stalks off down the hallway. Okay? What the hell was she doing in Entla's room? And why did she smile at me like that? Are they together? I hadn't heard anything about them being together. If they are I better be careful because I don't want her kicken my ass again.

flashback...

Today is my fisrt day here at this reform school, and with my exotic red hair and lavender eyes I'v never been exactly popular so I'm suprised when someone calls to me. "Hey new girl" Iooked over to see a pretty blond calling me over to her. "yeah?" i ask her. "So this is your first day here?" I nod. "Come take a walk with us." As we're walking she introduces me to the two other girls. The first one is Bambi, she is a petite blond decked head to toe in pink and frills. The second one was Katie, she was completely different from Bambi she was a tall amazon girl dressed in dark colors. To be honest the trio frightend me a bit. There seemed like your traditional popular bad girl group. What do they want with me? Soon we stop in a secluded area of campus and she turns to me and says " look I run this school, and I dont want any trouble, so I'm warning you now don't try anything and we wont have any trouble, okay?". Okay now that pisses me off, and I tend not to not be able to keep my mouth shut when I'm pissed off. I mean there are reasons my parents sent me to this stupid place. " What scared I'll take your place, princess? No offense I've got better things to do than sit here and be a shallow bitch in a reform school". " Did you just call me a shallow bitch?". "Wow, so you are smart enough to figure that out, I had no clue." Before I knew it I was flat on my ass, Katie had punched me square in the face. Tat bent down and looked me in the eye. " You have no idea who you are messing with, your in for a rough ride." With that they stalked off back towards the school.

present...

Ya I don't wanna go through that again. Just then Entla walks out of his room. " oh, hey Sirla I was just on my way to the library." "ok, ummm... I-I'm not feeling well so..." I stumble and he gives me a wierd look. " I-I just cant right now... sorry" and I run down the hallway to my room as fast as I can. When I get there I slam the door and slump to the floor against it and I start to cry.

I must have fallen asleep because I'm still leaning up against my door when I hear a knock on it. I wipe the sleep from my face and get up and answer it to see Kiara on the other side. "Hey girl you wanna... Damn you look horrible, what happened?" I sniffle "I think Tat is going out with Entla." " Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I knew how much you liked him. I can't belive he would be with that bitch. Well if he's with her then you don't wanna be with him if he's got taste like that. So... what happened?" she asks " Well as you know I went to find him to work on our project and I get to his room and she comes out of his room sees me and smirks. Then he comes out and askes if I'm ready to go to library like nothing happend, like a girl didn't just come out of his bedroom" I explain. "Well, maybe nothing happend" I look at her dryly "Why would Tat be in his bedroom with the door closed, and why would she give me a smug look, knowing I like him." " Maybe just to get under your skin? I don't know. Hey, I know what would cheer you up lets go get some breakfast and go to the pool." I smile. I love going swimming. "okay!". We head down to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Entla...  
I came to the pool and when I got there I saw Sirla doing laps. I know she doesn't understand why I've been avoiding her. What I don't understand is why I'm tortured each lifetime she comes back. Why does fate keep torturing us? I sit there and watch her do laps for awhile. I feel drawn to her, which is no surprise I always do, but I also know what the outcome of that relationship will be, what it always is. "Your not supposed to be here" Tat says as she comes up behind me. "I know" I reply. "You know what'll happen if you give in again." "yes, I do." " Okay suit yourself, but I'm not going to watch this time." Tat storms off.

POV Sirla...  
I'm in the locker room with Kiara. " hey can I tell you something?" I ask. "Of course." "ummm... well I don't really know how to put it, I,ve been having some really weird dreams lately." " What do you mean weird? Like...?" "I don't know, I wake up in cold sweats, shaking, they scare the hell outta me." "Okay well, explain them to me." "They always start off with Entla and I having a romantic moment, but its always in the past like Ancient Rome, Camelot, ancient Egypt. Then when we're about to kiss something happens." Like what?" she asks. "I don't really know, when we kiss I start to get really...hot." She giggles."Not like that you idiot, I mean like really hot like I catch on fire, and in every one I die. The last thing I hear is these blood curdling screams, but I don't know if they are mine or Entla's. These dreams are so... so vivid, like I'm actually there, like I've lived it before." "Huh, thats wierd." "Yeah when I'm on fire he's just holding me, he doesn't catch fire. And the look on his face is one of sorrow and pain. He's not freaking out either it's almost as if he knew it was going to happen." "Hmmm... thats wierd, listen next time you have one of these dreams you come and see me okay?" " Okay, they've been happening every night and I'm not able to go back to sleep after." "Well no, I wouldn't be able to either." "Yeah." "Well, every night all night I don't car. Come and see me, you need someone to be with you, you don't need to go through this alone." "I can't let you do that." " Hey, what are friends for?" " Thanks, but I don't wanna hear it if I keep you up." She laughs " no promises." and we both break down laughing.

POV Entla...  
I'm in shock after what I just heard, I can't believe it. Sirla has never remembered our past lives before, never! She's not supposed to. Even though she thinks they're just dreams, they're not they are memories. It's the curse that is set on them. They are soul mates who are cursed. They are drawn to each other over and over through the centuries, but each time they get together the most horrible thing happens. Sirla is sentenced to a painful death and Entla is forced to sit there and watch as the one he loves burns alive. I've got to go tell Tat.

"She's what?" Tat screams at me "How? Wait, don't tell me... you didn't completely erase her memory the last cycle, did you?" I just look at my feet, I couldn't. The last death was espeacially brutal. Her screams rang in my ears annd heart, it was horrible. I just wanted it to stop. "No, no I didn't" "Damn it Entla! ugh your such an idiot. " "How would you feel if you had to watch Dakota burn alive over and over knowing that your love is what is killing him, feeling so guilty. Knowing it's all your fault." Dakota is Tat's soul mate except they are not cursed like me and Sirla. Tat is just standing there stare at me, finally I get fed up and storm off.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Sirla...

Sirla's dream...

I'm in a clearing that is lit by a full moon. I'm in the arms of a knight who's face I know all to well, Entla's. I'm sobbing into his chest " after tonight I'll never see you again." He holds me even tighter," let's run away, right now, lets get outta this place". "I-I can't I'm getting married tomarrow, this wedding is supposed to end the war, so no more of oue people die... I have to, I have no choice." "Yes you do, its your life, let one of your sisters marry that creep." "H-he wont he'll only call the treaty if he marries me, but I can't marry him Entla, I love you." I start sobbing into his chest again. " Hey, look at me, lets run they'll never find us. We'll run and never look back, we wont care what happens. Lets just run." We just stare at each other. "I love you Sirla" he confesses. then he's leaning towrds me and as soon as our lips touch an intense heat starts in my stomach and spreads through my body and screams fill the night air.

present...

I wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. I feel like I can't breathe, I get up and run to Kiara's room. She opens the door and gives me a groggy hello. When she finally takes in my appearence, " Oh my god, come in sweetie sit down, you want a glass of water?" I nod. She goes to her kitchenette and fills a glass and hands it to me. I take a couple of gulps before I burst out into tears. She wraps her arms around me and I cry into her shoulder. " Shhh, shhhh... it's okay." "I-it was just so... so vivid, we were in a moonlit clearing, with trees all around us and crickets were chirping. I was dressed in this gorgeous gown, I think I was an aristocrat or princess or something. W-we were talking about running away together because I was in this arranged marrige, and then he kissed me. I felt the burning sensations and heard the screams, then I woke up." She listens to my long speil then says" You look exhausted so why don't you stay in here tonight, you can lay in the extra bed" "Okay...thanks" . Before to long I'm back to sleep.

POV Entla...  
"I have to tell her the truth... but what will happen if I do, she normally dies. But, this time it's different, she has some of her memories. Maybe I should just try being more friendly with her, maybe things will be different." I groan I don't know what I'm going to do. "What are you saying!" Tat practically shouts at me. " You know interfearing with her again will result in, what it always does. Especially now that AL is getting involved with this, because she still has her memories." "AL! But he hasn't come out of that cave in year, he's coming out after all this time just for some human?" " Not just some human, shes an old soul who has reincarnated over and over for hundreds of years. Who just so happens to be your soulmate. Yes there have been olds souls before... older than her, there also has been thousands of soul mates, but none who every lifetime they kiss they light up like a torch." "Do soul mates always end up in tradgety?" I ask. "No, usually they end up happy, AL lets us go when you find your mate." "But he did't let you go, why?" " I said he usually lets us go, I'm a speacial case. But that couldn't be because I'm his daughter now could it be?" She asks me sarcastically. "Anyway back to you two, AL doesn't know you two are soul mates, and for yur sake I pray it stays that way."

later in library...

I walk in and see Sirla sitting at a computer. I can do this..."Hey Sirla whats up?" She turns around startled "Oh, hey Entla, not much just working on our project for Mr. T" "Oh ummm... I'm sorry, I guess I've been an ass making you do this whole thing by yourself, well I'm here now is there anything I can do?" She just stares at me" Umm... well, there isn't much left to do, here's all the info can you type it up for me, then meetme in the cafeteria later to rehearse what we're supposed to say." "Alright, guess I'll see you later then." She gets up and leaves the library, after she leaves I sit down at the computer she was using and begin typing up our report.

POV Sirla...

later in cafeteria...

I'm sitting there doing my calculus homework when I hear some come up behind me. "Hey you wanted me to meet you here?" Entla askes. " Ya did you get it all typed up?" " Yeah, here, I already split it up into parts we can each say." I'm surprised "Wow, thanks, I guess that makes this easier then." I look up and I'm amazed at how beautiful he really is and I just cant seem to draw my gaze away. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks. I blush being caught staring at him " Oh, ummm... no, no its just... nevermind." "What is it?... tell me." His voice is so gentle I'm startled by the sereness of it." No, actually I don't think I can, atleast not without completely humiltating myself." I laugh nervously. "I promise I wont laugh" I don't know why but I start to tell him my deep dark secret." Well, I've been having these... you know this is ridiculous, this is only the second time I've actually talked to you and I shouldn't be telling you personal things that will make me sound like a creepy stalker person." I get up and run out of the cafeteria.


End file.
